Ten things I hate about you, Remy LeBeau
by Pink-Ichigo
Summary: Simply based on 'Ten things I hate about you' starring our favorite Southern xmen couple!rated for later language.


So this is the first chapter of my story so tell me if you like it. this is the character roles:

Kat Stradford: Anna Marie "Rogue" Howlett

Bianca Stradford: Katherine "Kitty" Howlett

Patrick Verona: Remy LeBeau

Cameron James: Kurt Wagner

Dr. Stradford: Logan Howlett

Micheal Eckman: St.John Allerdyce

Joey Donner: Lance Alvers

Mandella: Wanda Maximoff

Chasity: Tabitha Smith

Ms. Perky: Storm

Mr. Morgan: Erick Lehnsherr

Mr. Chapin: Victor Creed

Bogie Lowenstein: Pietro Maximoff

♥♥♥♥

Two girls smiled as they pulled their car up to a stop light and sang along to the chorus of Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'

"Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend"

They laughed as Anna Marie's, or 'Rogue's', car pulled up next to them. She turned the knob on the radio of the car, drowning out the pop song and filling the neighbor hood with 'I write Sins not tragidies'. She smiled and watched as the girls sped off. She flipped her chocolate brown hair over her shoulders in a attempt to look like the blond. "Idiot", she mumbled and sped the car foward. Rogue slamnmed the door of her car once she parked it and walked up to her school, The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Her emerald green eyes diverted to a poster stating the annual school prom. "Ah may be a senior, but ah still dohn't wanna go!", she said and pulled the poster off the wall. Rogue threw the poster away as a girl holding a dozen posters shouted, "Hey!"

Kurt Wagner sat stiffly in red velvet chair in Ms. Munroe's office. Ms. Munroe looked up from typing her trashy love novel to see the young man looking at her. She cleared her throat, closed her laptop and picked up his file. "So Kurt. here you go. 9 schools in ten years. my, my,...army brat?", she asked, her eyes never leaving the paper. "Yes, my fazher is...", he began. "thats enough. im sure you'll find this school interesting. same little ass-wipe shit-for-brain mutants everywhere.", she said and sighed. Kurt looked surprised and bug eyed. " 'cuze me...did you juz say... am I in ze right office?", he asked making hand motions."You were. but I have a novel to finish and have to sort the mutants into a special catagory. Kurt, you seem to be a mutant. Would you like to join our special training class?", she asked. "Yez pleaze. I am ze teleporter.", he said. "Ok, now shoo, shoo!", she said waving him off as Remy LeBeau enters the room. "Remy LeBeau, I see we're making our visits a weekly ritual.", she said with a disapproving look. He gave her the 100 patented Remy LeBeau smile. "Only so us can have 'des moments togeder. Should Remy get 'de lights?", he asked with a smug smile. "Very clever Cajun. Says here you exposed yourself to the cafeteria.", she read off the complaint list. "I was just givin' da chere lunch femme wat she wanted.", he explained. "Nice excuse. Keep in your pants next time.", she sighed and opened her laptop once more. "Alright Stormy.", he left.

We now go back to Kurt Wagner who was waiting in the hallways. John Allerdyce walks up to Kurt. "Oy, moi name is John, John Allerdyce. I'm supposed to show you around.", he explained. "Oh hi!", said kurt relieved, "Thank the angels. Normally zey just send a a/v geek to show the new kid around." John's face paled. "um.. I know what you mean", he replied. A small kid pushing a a/v cart rolls next to them. "Hey John, where should I put this cart?", asked the kids, stopping on a dime. "John?!? Oi don't know what you're talking about kid!", said John nervously and set the cart on fire. The kid ran away yelling something about having to replace equipment. "Oi Kurt, so here's the breakdown, mate...", he began.

♥♥♥♥

okay, i know it was kinda short but heres the first chappie! thank you to all that replied to the preview. i love you people! have a cookie to each that replied! ( Gives out random cookies)

I ♥ you all!


End file.
